


[Podfic] Where You Go, I'll Follow

by Shmaylor



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: In all of Root’s lifetimes, she’s found that there are only two things that have always held constant:1) Root always remembers.2) Shaw always forgets.Reincarnation AU. Set after 4x11.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] Where You Go, I'll Follow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where You Go, I'll Follow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196955) by [chancellorclarke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancellorclarke/pseuds/chancellorclarke). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/Where%20You%20Go%20I'll%20Follow.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Where You Go, I'll Follow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196955)

 **Author:** [chancellorclarke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancellorclarke/pseuds/chancellorclarke)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Outro Music:** "Finding You" - Kesha

 **Length:** 12 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/Where%20You%20Go%20I'll%20Follow.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/Where%20You%20Go%20I'll%20Follow.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to find an excuse to use Kesha's "Finding You" in a podfic for over a year now and this reincarnation AU is PERFECT for it


End file.
